


For The Life Of Us We Can't Get Back

by rainy_fangirl



Series: Carry on Countdown 2018 [11]
Category: Carry On Series - Rainbow Rowell
Genre: Christmas Party, Getting Back Together, M/M, Post-Break Up
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-06
Updated: 2018-12-06
Packaged: 2019-09-12 12:17:34
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 214
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16872759
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rainy_fangirl/pseuds/rainy_fangirl
Summary: It takes everything Baz has to not shake, and it takes everything Simon has not to run to him.





	For The Life Of Us We Can't Get Back

It takes everything Baz has to not shake, and it takes everything Simon has not to run to him. They've been "on a break" for two months now, neither have moved on quite as well as the other thinks. Baz nearly turns on his heel, it's been so long, he can't keep up like this, but then he sees Simon biting his lip and fidgeting the way he always does when he's about to cry. He steps closer, closer, closer, until they're face to face. They're tired, they're exhausted, they're in love. Baz takes Simon's hands in his (they stop shaking upon contact), and Simon looks up, tears in his eyes. 

 

"Snow." His voice is soft, breaking. All he can do is spiral, down, down, down. There is no "Simon and Baz" anymore, just insincerity and hurt feelings. 

 

"Grimm-Pitch." Simon smiles to himself, albeit through the tears. "Didn't know you'd be here."

 

Baz can't help but smirk. "This is my father's party, Snow, at the house I was born in." There are no scones or stolen books or forest fires, no arms around the other, no kisses hidden behind whiteboards and closed doors. There is only them, in an empty side parlor on the Pitch estate. 

 

"I miss you, Baz."

 

"I miss you too."


End file.
